Basketball Bonding
by Hailey Ambrose
Summary: One shot story. John Cena spends the day with his son watching basketball and teaching him the game. Just a little basketball bonding.  A request by Cenaswifey4life.


This is a story requested by Cenaswifey4life. I hope you like it.

* * *

><p>John Cena sat in his living room watching an NBA basketball game, The Lakers vs. The Heat. He was intently watching the game when he heard pounding on the pavement outside. He looked out the window and saw his four year old son, Griffin, playing with a basketball. He had to laugh as he watched Griffy, as he called him, just throwing the ball on the pavement near his fisher price basketball net. He headed outside to talk to his son.<p>

"Hey, champ, you wanna learn to really play?" He asked him when he walked out.

"Sure, daddy." Griffin Daniel Cena replied. He was named after the NBA basketball player, Eddie Griffin.

"Alright. Well first, you bounce the ball like this." He took the small basketball from his son and showed him how to bounce it.

"Let me try daddy." Griffin said excitedly. He was very smart and talkative for a four year old.

"Okay, champ." John handed Griffin the ball and watched with a smile as his son bounced the ball on the pavement. He had to laugh when he couldn't control it and it kept rolling away after he would bounce it.

"Did I do good?"

"You did, great champ." John got the ball from where it was and went back over to Griffin.

"Can we play a game?"

"Sure." John laughed as they got into position to play. "Ok, Griffy, let's see what you got."

He watched as Griffin bounced the ball and threw it to the basket. It missed the net. John watched as Griffin got angry.

"Damn, I missed it."

"Where did you hear that word?" He asked his son.

"Uncle Randy says it."

"Don't repeat what Uncle Randy says."

"Alright. Can we play some more?"

"Yeah." John laughed as they continued to play.

He let Griffin win a few games by helping him get the ball in the net. Finally he did it on his own.

"Daddy, I did it."

"Yes you did." He laughed picking him up. "How about we headed in for a snack and watch a game on TV?"

"Okay." Griffin quickly headed in the house with John behind him.

John headed into the kitchen to fix them a snack. Once he had made them some apple slices, like his wife told him to make sure Griffin got, he headed back into the living room. He had to laugh when saw his son so engrossed in the game on TV. He headed over to sit beside him.

"Enjoying the game, champ?" John asked placing the snack in front of them. "Have a snack."

"Thanks daddy." He replied taking an apple slice and eating it.

They continued to watch the game with John explaining some of the plays for Griffin. He hoped his son's interest was peaked and that he would take up basketball eventually.

"Daddy, do you think I will be tall enough to play basketball?"

"I think you will be. You have plenty of time to grow tall."

"Good."

They watched basketball the rest of the afternoon. John liked spending the time with his son. With his travel schedule the time they spent together was limited.

Laura Cena arrived home after doing a little shopping with her sister, Christina. She knew John wanted some time alone with Griffy so she planned to hang out with her sister. She walked in the house and saw the cutest sight. John was asleep on the sofa with Griffin on his chest. It was so cute she had to have to a picture. She took her camera off the mantel and took a picture.

John stirred awake without waking Griffy. "Hey, did you have fun?"

"I did." She replied walking over and taking Griffy from him. She headed to his bedroom and put him down on the bed.

She walked back to the living room and sat by her husband.

"So what did you and Griff do today?"

"We watched basketball and I taught him to play it."

"Sounds fun."

"It was. I love the time we spend together."

"I know. Griff loves it too. When you're gone, he talks all the time about everything he does with daddy and talks about daddy's job."

"Good to know." He smiled. "So, how was your day?"

"Good. Christina and I had a great time."

"Great."

"How about I make dinner and you relax after your day with Griff." She laughed and headed into the kitchen.

John turned another game on and started watching. The day had been so fun hanging out with his son. He couldn't think of a way to spend the day.

Please Review!


End file.
